Niñeros por un día
by Shirayuki.hanna
Summary: Un día Rukia e Ichigo necesitan salir dejando a su pequeña hija al cuidado de Yoruichi y Byakuya. El pequeño problema es que el pelinegro jamas a cargado a un bebe. One-shot ByaYoru :3


**Aquí**** les dejo otro ByaYoru *.* también me encanta estos dos juntos aunque si es medio imposible imaginarselos juntos hacen una bonita pareja. **

Rukia e Ichigo habían tenido una hermosa niña, Rukia no quiso dejar su puesto de teniente por lo que se quedó en la SS. En la mansión Kuchiki pero sin tiempo de cuidar a la pequeña se vio obligada a buscar una niñera, claro que la S.S en esos momentos era un caos de papeleos, tramites y un fín de deberes. Nadie tenia tiempo para cuidar de la pequeña por lo que Ichigo se vio obligado a buscar a alguien en el mundo humano. La única que acepto ya que tenia tiempo libre de sobra fue una pelimorada de ojos dorados, alta mujer gato.

Claro que le explicaron que tenia que ir a la Mansió Kuchiki para cuidar a la pequeña Hisana, lo que aumento el entusiasmo de la mujer. Claro que al dueño de dicha residencia le pareció la acción mas estúpida. Poner a una gata loca a cuidar de su querida sobrina no le gustaba para nada. Pero el no era de mucha ayuda con la pequeña pues le daba miedo cargar a la bebe.

Pero en menos de lo que el se esperaba se acostumbro a aquella intrusa en su casa. A las historias que contaba para humillarlo en la cena, causando que se levantará sin terminar su comida. Y se levantara molesto por haberlo dejado en ridículo.

El jamás pensó que aquella morena fuera apta para cuidar a un bebe pero durante el tiempo que la mujer cuidaba de su sobrina, la vio en una faceta que jamas la había visto. Era cuidadosa, cariñosa, igual de ruidosa pero no pensó que fuera buena cuidando de una bebe. Pero la mujer hizo que se retractara.

Un día Rukia tenia que ir al mundo humano al lado de Ichigo así que ninguno estaría en casa. Ese día Rukia le pidió personalmente a su hermano que ayudara a Yoruichi a cuidar de la pequeña pelinegra. El al oír a su hermana en ese apuro asintió. Pero no le hacia mucha gracias tener que estar al pendiente de la niña mientras la niñera fuera la mujer gato. El no tenia otra opción antes que nada era un hombre de palabra y no rompería la promesa que le hizo a su hermana.

Yoruichi se encontraba con la pequeña de 12 meses en el piso. Ella estaba sentada mientras Hisana empezaba a gatear hacia la ojidorado. La mujer al recibirla la alzó haciendo que la pequeña riera tiernamente. Byakuya observaba impresionado ese acontecimiento. La niña al ver a su tío parado en la puerta comenzó a señalarlo y balbucear haciendo que la mujer que estaba sentada volteara a la dirección donde estaba el pelinegro.

No cabía duda que Yoruichi se veía hermosa en con ese aspecto tan maternal. Aunque odiaba admitirlo así era.

-Byakuya-boy-grito la mujer levantándose con Hisana en brazos

-Ba...buya-bo-arremedo la pequeña haciendo reír a carcajadas a la pelimorado, observando que el tio de la pequeña mantenía su distancia se imagino algo que prefirió verificarlo por sus propios ojos. Le extendió a la bebe al pelinegro quien negó con la cabeza.

-Byakuya-boy ¿no cargaras a Hisana-chan?-pregunto la mujer haciéndose la inocente pues tenia una idea del por que no cargaba a la bebe.

-No, ensuciara mi Haori-respondió fríamente el hombre

-Bah-bufo la mujer- Creo que Byakuya-boy no sabe cargar a un bebe-dijo dirigiéndose a la bebe con tono fuerte a manera de burla. El ojigris odiaba que esa gata tuviera la razón.

-Maldita mujer gato- respondió Byakuya listo para retirarse

-Maita mue gao-balbució la bebe haciendo enojar a su niñera

-No Hisana-chan no debes repetir las palabras con falta de clase que dice Byakuya-boy- reprendió también a manera de burla a la bebe quien se comenzó a reír mientras se iba el pelinegro molesto.

No solo lo sacaba de sus casillas si no que por mas que lo intentara terminaba cayendo en su juego, ella era astuta y bastante ruidosa pero tan inteligente como para manipularlo.

Un poco antes del la hora del almuerzo Yoruichi había dormido a la pequeña Hisana por lo que no dudo en seguir la masacre de los nervios y paciencia de su pobre victima que se encontraba en su estudio escribiendo un pergamino.

El hombre mancho el papel al escuchar azotarse la puerta, miro con ojos de pistola a la mujer que se sentó frente a el descaradamente mientras observaba aburrida al hombre.

El hombre la ignoro y prosiguió a seguir escribiendo ahora en un nuevo pergamino, ella lo seguía mirando aburrida. Pronto su aburricion llegó al limite.

-Enserio ¿no sabes como cargar un bebe?-pregunto un poco divertida

-No-respondió el hombre fríamente

-¿Nunca has cargado uno?-volvió a preguntar haciendo énfasis en la palabra ''nunca''. El pelinegro había dejado el pincel de lado y le dedicaba una mirada fria aunque lo que quería proyectar era fastidio

-No-respondió suspirando con molestia

-Y ¿si te enseño?-pregunto la mujer que ahora estaba deparramada en el piso boca arriba.

-No, ahora lárgate-respondió el hombre sin obtener respuesta por lo que prosiguió con el pergamino. Después de media hora se levanto sin percatarse de lo que estaba en el piso por lo que se tropezó.

Cuando vio en lo suave que había caído se maldito por lo bajo. La mujer despertaba al sentir algo bastante pesado sobre ella. Claro al ver que era no pudo carcajearse. Byakuya estaba rojo y se levanto lo mas rápido posible. Ya que había caído en los pecho de esa mujer.

''Ella tiene la maldita culpa por quedarse dormida en mi piso''-pensó mientras se iba no podía creer haberle dado una razón para burlarse de el.

Por su parte la ojidorado se levanto para ir a ver a la pequeña que estaba comenzando a despertarse. Pronto una joven de la servidumbre fue avisarle a la mujer que el almuerzo estaba servido. La perfecta ocasión para molestar a Byakuya.

El hombre estaba comiendo serena mente mientras ella entraba a carcajadas con solo verlo, las lagrimas se salia de la risa y el estomago llego a dolerle a la mujer tan solo de recordar lo que había pasado.

-Byakuya-boy jamas pensé que fueras de esos que se aprovechan de las señoritas cuando duermen-se burlaba de el y el no podía hacer o decirle nada solo la miraba enojado y ya.

Pronto se escucho el llanto de la pequeña haciendo que la morena usara su ya conocida técnica de velocidad para llegar con la niña, Byakuya hizo los mismo para ver que era lo que pasaba.

Cuando el ojigris llego la morena tenia ya en sus brazos a la pequeña.

-Cálmate hermosa, no te pasara nada-dijo la pelimorado volteando a ver al pelinegro- Sabes no puede ser que no haya cargado nunca a tu sobrina- la mujer dejo a la bebe en la una mientras se acercaba al hombre y acomodaba los brazos de este como si estuviera cargando algo, enseguida fue por Hisana y la acomodo en los brazos de su tío, ella ponía sus brazos bajo los de el por cualquier cosa.

El noble se sentía feliz de estar cargando a tan hermosa criatura, y la pequeña jugaba con los largos cabellos negros de este. El ojigris algo la mirada y se encontró muy cerca el rostro de la mujer gato. Casi podía sentir su aliento, y a si se quedaron mientras eran observados por la paqueña Hisana

-Byakuya ¿Por que nunca tuviste hijos?-pregunto la ojidorado mientras se perdía en los ojos fríos de aquel hombre que viéndolo tan cerca eran tan cálidos como cualquier otro par de ojos.

-Por que Hisana era de salud débil y no hubiera podido ponerla en tal riesgosa situación-respondió el hombre causando el asombro con tan sincera respuesta, haciendo que la morena se sonrojase.

-Nii-sama-grito una ojivioleta con rubor en las mejillas

-Espero que no hayan estado haciendo nada malo enfrente de mi hija-grito un shinigami de cabello naranja mientras observaba a aquellos dos que debían de cuidar de la niña.

Ellos se separaron rápidamente, y la pequeña la cargo su padre.

Aunque decidieron no ponerle mucha importancia ninguno de esos dos olvido ese día.


End file.
